All alone, On your own
by kazukikari
Summary: Basketball used to be the only thing Kuroko ever thought at is until chance had him meet Hana, the girl he would spend the rest of his life with. Everything was like a dream for him. It seemed nothing ever went wrong for Tetsuya. Until one day Kuroko had to make the hardest decision of his life. to quit basketball.


OVA/prologue

Let me just say that I do not own kuroko no basuke nor the original characters. But I have added a few of my own characters in there to make it better. (IMO) :D

So sit back and enjoy~~~

~FLASHBACK~

A petite girl stood at the doorway of the gymnasium. The squeaking of sneakers against the newly shined wood floorboards indicated that the basketball was in the middle of their usual practice. The boys of Seirin looked amazing as usual. The sweat glistening off of their muscles and dripping from their brow; though only a practice game the members were going all out. It was ever since the winter cup that this girl had her eyes set on one boy; One member that was constantly forgotten; one with a kind heart; as well as a gentle figure.

But as crushes come, she was still a shy girl, unable to muster up the courage to talk to Kuroko. It was even more rare that she was able to notice him; due to his lack of presence most of the time.

She watched from afar; which was okay for her. It was the last year that kuroko was going to be attending the school; and probably the last days she would be able to watch him like this. She let out a small sigh when she got the feeling that a pair of eyes were watching her. She looked down and there sat a small black and white dog with a happy smile, while panting.

She let out a small shriek jumping further into sight of the members who seemed to have stopped the game and all eyes were staring at her. The girl felt her face get red as she stood nervously; but got even more nervous when KurokoOi! Who are you?!Iuhm** She stuttered to find her words, averting her gaze to Kuroko, away from him, and then to him again. **

**She said giving a bow and running off towards the main building of the school. **

**Taiga muttered enough for everyone to hear around him. **

**Kuroko answered Taiga. **

**Taiga looked surprised at his partner. More surprised at the fact Kuroko knew people younger than them. Because, well, to the team Kuroko seemed like a shy person: himself: and wouldn**How exactly do you know her?!It was after the winter cup, when we won the game against we left the stadium I saw her sitting on the bench, outside, crying.I don** Taiga exclaimed. But all the rest could do was sigh. They really never notice when he disappears. **

**Kuroko continued . **

**~~~FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK (2)~~~ **

**kuroko asked standing in front of the weeping girl. **

**Startled, Hana looked up at him, tears still in her eyes and forced a small smile on her face, s nothing I She said with a slight sob in her voice. Kuroko wasn**wellit was taken from me.s perspective.

Not saying a word, kuroko walked away from the victim in question and right up to the group of guys. The tough guys were much taller than kuroko but not that much muscular.

**The one with the bleached hair sneered as he looked Tetsuya from top to bottom. **

**Kuroko said with a stern voice and slightly narrowed brow. **

**?s head. **

**He said, this time all three males were laughing so hard. But it was in that moment the bleached haired looked back at Kuroko and he was gone. And sure enough the wallet was gone as well. **

**He said frantically looking around. By this time Kuroko was already standing in front of hana, extending his hand with the wallet out to her. **

**Hana took the wallet from his hand, looked at it, and then looked back up at Kuroko. **

**she said this time with overflowing tears of Joy. **

**Hana stood up in front of kuroko, bowed and stood straight back up. Her face was pink. She was slightly blushing. Upon getting a better look at Kuroko she was surprised to find how cute he was. **

**Kuroko was a bit taken back, though he didnS FLASHBACK STORY~~ **

**t explain how you know her by name,**Her ID cardALRIGHT THAT** Riko shouted at the top of her lungs scaring the boys. They all went back to playing the practice game before Riko had a chance to come up with a punishment for them. **

**Kuroko was running through his head what happened that day. He thought Hana was a cute girl. He had actually developed a small crush for her, even though she was younger. This was the first time he had anything other than basketball on his mind. But he didnt find the right words. **

**Kuroko said slowly and giving her a warm smile. But this made Hana Blush even more. **

**sures face. **

**It was from that point on that Kuroko and Hana developed a friendship with one another. And that friendship eventually sparked into something greater. **

**Only a couple years later they became boyfriend and girlfriend until Kuroko one day proposed to Hana. It was almost like a dream come true. But some dreams dons basketball team triumphed once more and was now moving into the final round of the regional championship. With news crew and everything the cheering fans could not contain their excitement. Louder and louder they were, even the members on the team were all smiles. All but one, who was a bit happy but a bit upset as well. **

**That same light blue haired male that everyone began to notice once he went into pro basketball. Taiga followed Kuroko and formed the dream team most dear to all of japan. **

**kuroko said walking up to the news caster. The man gladly gave Kuroko the mic. Now standing in front of his fans in the stadium and in front of those watching the television, Kuroko spit out the most shocking words anyone had ever heard him say. **

**And it was as if the region fell silent. No one had any words to express how they felt. But the only question that fell out of peoples mouths was,**

**"WHY?!**

* * *

**Ooh i cant wait. i am happy to be writing this but at the same time a little sad :(**

**anyways i would like to hear some input, and please no input about the grammer, i know it's horrible lol.**


End file.
